


Two (or More) Can Play

by Val_Creative



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Circle Jerk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sentient beings on this dirtball are obsessed with getting things <i>wet</i>, and of course, Luke sees the appeal in that too — especially in the murky, closed-off duskiness of a room. Listening to the continuous, multiple slaps of skin-to-skin, of the others grunting softly and panting. It’s a game, but a simple one: Whoever came first <i>lost</i>, and last place was the winner. </p><p>(Backwards rules just like this entire <i>stars-forsaken</i> place.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two (or More) Can Play

**Author's Note:**

> The other tentative title for this was "Tatooine Circle Jerk" but lmao, that's just the summary. I talked about this fic with a couple people and you have my love. BTW everyone's ages are consensual ages - there's no underage in this.
> 
> BUT OKAY, LISTEN! I HAVEN'T EVER TRIED WRITING A CIRCLE JERK BEFORE AND I FINALLY GOT TO. I'M LAUGHING. THIS IS THE GREATEST! I ALSO LOVE KINDA ORGIES AND MULTIPLE PARTNERS IN FIC SO THIS ALSO FULFILLED MY OWN KINKS. ANYWAY. Hope you liked this! Any thoughts appreciated! ♥♥

*

He remembers Tatooine didn't have much to offer, besides three moons and two suns, and miles of scorching, dry _nothing_.

Which is why, for him, the Tosche Station held so much appeal.

Yes, Luke can get his illegally acquired speeder parts off of Laze and the power converters for his uncle's farm — but there's _reasons_ he wants to spend time there. His family senses something else entirely, and that is… Luke can't give them. It's no one else's business but his.

The sentient beings on this dirtball are obsessed with getting things _wet_ , and of course, Luke sees the appeal in that too — especially in the murky, closed-off duskiness of a room. Listening to the continuous, multiple slaps of skin-to-skin, of the other surrounding boys grunting softly and panting.

It's a game, but a simple one: Whoever came first _lost_ , and last place was the winner.

(Backwards rules just like this entire _stars-forsaken_ place. Backwards, and unending chasms of hot, blinding sand and wind storms.)

Luke turns out to be first place, due to his inexperience. His dick still aches, sensitive and twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm, waiting for the _victor_. It's a boy he doesn't speak with often. Luke's knees grind onto the dirty floor, and the boy tastes like heated, slimy-slick cock jamming inside Luke's mouth, rubbing on his palate and the back of his throat.

It's a sloppy, jerky mouth-fucking, accompanied by the boy's frantic moans, his grimy fingers buried in Luke's golden hair. He imagines it's nothing _anyone_ would find arousing or pleasant.

Not enough for his lips to jam up against the the dark brown thatch of pubic hair, but the motions go quick and deep. It's the third time Luke's been in this position, and he can barely take the time for _air_ , let alone move his tongue forwards or circle it around.

It shouldn't really be like this — overenthusiastic and aggressive, nearly bruising. But, thankfully, the mouth-fucking ends with pulses of warm, salt-bitter fluid spilling into Luke's throat, flooding him. And like always, Luke half-coughs up the mess, gasping as he's released.

The other boys shake their heads with half-concerned, half-amused expressions, and say nothing. They pat Luke's shoulders and his back in sympathy when he gets back on his feet, hugging him around the waist or threading their fingers through his curls with misplaced affection.

He's never thought about backing o _ut_ of the ritual between them. None of them do.

(If you ask anyone: It's just not how things work around here.)

Biggs wins the next round. Luke's practically salivating for him, because _goodness be_ , Biggs is his oldest schoolboy crush.

He's tall and charismatic, wiser than most of their group. Biggs' cock feels thick and oozes so much precum that it smears around Luke's mouth, and he's gentle with Luke. Unlike their friends, Biggs takes it at a slower pace. Luke can _breathe_ through his nose.

Luke opens up his mouth further, attempting to relax his throat. It puts a throb of excitement and arousal both in the center of Luke's chest and straight down to his already spent cock. Luke sucks him deeper into his mouth, tightening his lips around the base. With a free hand, Luke strokes his fingers up Biggs' cock, thumb sliding along the under-vein. Nobody dares _touching_ before, and there's a ripple of voices around them. Biggs' fingers lower to grip onto him, tugging him closer and Luke is far from complaining

Stars above, he wants him. Luke wants him be deep inside him, aching and full, wringing each moan and gasp, savoring every tremble.

But he's loving each twitch, each little hoarse grunt out of Biggs' mouth. Luke pulls off slightly, lips back around the moist, reddened glans. He sucks and licks in faster circles, before Bigg shove his hips towards him and he's coming inside Luke's mouth.

Luke manages to _swallow_ for once, being congratulated by the other boys eagerly.

From then on, he can't get the phantom sensation of Biggs' fingers on him _off_ his mind, stroking Luke's cheeks and his ears lightly. How good they would be together, just like the old days. Biggs would taste like pallie wine and ripe, sweet fruits, and Biggs wouldn't taste their friends' cocks on Luke's puffs of breath. Things would _work_ out.

… It's just not how things are around here.

Biggs leaves for the Imperial Academy, and Luke has no more interest or his friends' company for _another_ ritual.

They're all gone.

"How did you pass the time on your little nowhere planet, kid?" Han asks him one day, skimming his fingertips over Luke's exposed arm, tracing down his naked side. His voice is dull, only partly interested, and Luke keeps his head cradled in his arms, eyes falling shut.

" _Games_ —nothing worth retelling," he mumbles, shuddering pleasantly under Han's attention, a forefinger brushing the curve of Luke's buttocks.

*


End file.
